


Central Park Picnic

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, Living Together, M/M, Napping, Picnics, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee wakes up to bright sunlight, leaving him more than a little confused.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Central Park Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my ficlet ‘Sunny Day’.
> 
> Written for Challenge 9: Bright at slashficlets. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee woke slowly, feeling more thoroughly rested than he had in days. He smiled lazily; the sun must be shining, bright light pouring through the bedroom window, bathing him in a pleasant warmth. A breeze ruffled his hair and he frowned; had Ryo opened the window? Puzzled, he rolled onto his back, suddenly realising whatever he was lying on wasn’t the bed he shared with his lover; it was too solid, too hard, and lumpy where it should be soft and giving. What the hell?

“Might’ve known you’d wake up in time for lunch.” Ryo sounded amused.

Cracking open one eye, Dee squinted against the brightness of the sunlight, belatedly realising not only was he not in bed but he wasn’t in their apartment either. He turned his head to the side to see Ryo stretched out on his stomach, a book open before him, although rather than reading he was currently watching Dee, a fond smile quirking his lips. 

“Lunch?” Dee hated those all too frequent occasions when he surfaced from a deep sleep and couldn’t seen to get his brain in gear; the rest of him was mostly awake now but his head was still fuzzy, clogged with the ragged remnants of dreams, making it hard to work out what was real. He stared at his lover, trying to remember where they were and how they’d gotten here; Ryo’s lips were moving and Dee tried to concentrate on what the other man was saying, hoping it would give him some kind of clue. It didn’t.

“…getting on for one; I was thinking of waking you as soon as I’d finished this chapter. Enjoy your nap?”

“Mm.” Dee stretched, long and languidly, giving himself time for the brain fog to clear, peering through his lashes at his surroundings. He was lying on a picnic blanket spread on grass; there were trees dotted around, tall skyscrapers visible beyond them, and scattered groups of people nearer to hand. Something clicked and he recognised where he was: Central Park. 

Now he remembered; Ryo had woken him way too early, forced him to get up and dressed, then dragged him out here, all because the sun was shining. He hadn’t been happy about that, but now he was here and more or less awake after catching up on his beauty sleep, it wasn’t so bad; he might even describe it as a welcome change of scene. Sitting up, he stretched again, easing out the kinks from sleeping on the ground. “You said somethin’ about lunch?”

Ryo laughed, closing his book around the bookmark Bikky had made him years ago in art class, and sitting up too.

“Thought that would get your attention; you’re always ready to eat.”

“Fresh air makes me hungry.” It wasn’t the only thing that made him hungry, but it was the safest thing to blame right now. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. “Y’know, this was a good idea of yours.”

“You didn’t say that when I woke you this morning.”

“Yeah, well I was tired and you dragged me out of a really good dream. Last thing I wanted was to get up early on my day off.”

“Nine o’clock isn’t early,” Ryo pointed out.

“Maybe not for you, but it was way too early for me. It’s good to see the sun though.” Dee shielded his eyes with his hand to watch a group of teenagers playing touch football, a young family having a picnic, a couple of kids trying to get their kite airborne.

“Here.” Ryo nudged Dee’s arm, offering him his sunglasses.

“Thanks, babe. Looks like you’ve thought of everything.”

“I doubt it.” Ryo smiled wryly. “You know me, it’s practically guaranteed I’ve forgotten something important. My reputation for being an airhead is no doubt still intact.”

“Hey, ya don’t always forget things. ‘Sides, anything we don’t have we’ll just manage without. Long as we’ve got food and somethin’ to drink we’re set. Hell, long as you’re here with me the food’s just a bonus.”

Impulsively, Ryo leant in and pressed his lips to Dee’s; it was only supposed to be a quick peck, but Dee never settled for less when he could get more. Eventually they drew apart, Ryo blushing faintly; he wasn’t big on public displays of affection and there were a lot of people about. He busied himself with the picnic basket to avoid looking to see if anyone had noticed.

“Relax, will ya? Nobody saw, or if they did they’re not sayin’ anything; they’re busy with their own stuff.” Dee reached for the cooler, flipping it open to examine the contents. “You want cherry, grape, or orange soda?”

“Cherry, please.”

Dee uncapped two bottles, one cherry, and one grape, and tried to peer over his lover’s shoulder. “What’s there to eat?”

Ryo started setting out the food he’d packed earlier; sandwiches, ham and cheese on rye, or egg salad, slices of homemade quiche, potato chips, fresh fruit salad, and lemon buns.

“That’s quite a spread, when did you even have time to fix all this?” Dee was impressed.

Ryo glanced back at his partner. “While you were showering. You took so long I was starting to think you’d fallen asleep in there.”

“You know I like a leisurely shower on days off. Workdays there’s never enough time.”

That was true enough; even with two bathrooms, getting ready for work always ended up being a manic race against time.

“Well at least for now we can just relax and enjoy the sunshine.” Ryo handed Dee a plate and moved out of the way. “Help yourself.”

Grabbing a ham and cheese, Dee took a huge bite. “Mmmm, good,” he mumbled.

Doing his best to ignore Dee’s lack of manners, Ryo took a sandwich and a slice of quiche, smiling up at the cloudless blue sky overhead; the weather couldn’t be more perfect for a picnic.

He frowned; he’d forgotten cutlery for the fruit salad. There was always something.

The End


End file.
